Why
by silver fox aka vash
Summary: First yugioh fic, pairing RyouxBAkura, and others. Ryou and Bakura take a while to realize thier feelings. I'm not so goos with summaries. Contains yaoi, violence, swearing. Please read and tell me what you think. Criticism welcomed, only if useful
1. Chapter 1

-1"HIKARI, WHAT THE HELL!

Where the hell are you! It is 8 am on a Saturday; get me my goddamn beer NOW!"

"It's Friday Yami; I need to get ready for school. You can get it yourself."

Downstairs

A loud thump is heard when said Yami punches a hole through the wall, and loud footsteps making themselves up the stairs follow the loud bang.

Ryou knew it would be coming, but he had to stand up for himself at least one day in the whole week. Ryou's door was angrily thrust open and a fuming white haired teen made his way in, and slowly walked up to what looked like his twin. He stopped as soon as he was nose to nose with the shorter male.

"Now Hikari, what have I said about making me angry so early in the morning, hm?"

Ryou tried to speak, but he was too uncomfortable having little space to himself.

"I…"

"You what Hikari… Forgot? Do I have to remind you what happens every time you disobey me?" Bakura enjoyed tormenting Ryou, and leaned in closer just to make the boy uncomfortable. Ryou could feel his Yami's hot breath against his face and tried not to shift as his Yami moved his face closer to his ear.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood, I'll make your life miserable later," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear, and Ryou tried to make his way towards the door as quickly as possible, but Bakura was quicker and slammed his hands against the wall, trapping Ryou once again. "Now, now, what's the hurry? I forgot to mention one last thing. Remember to hide those wounds; you wouldn't want your only friends thinking you're a freak. They'll just end up leaving you like your family did. No one wants a pathetic person anyway!" Ryou felt tears building up and made his escape as soon as Bakura dropped his arms.

Ryou ran to the farthest area in the house and leaned against the nearest object. He felt like crying his heart out, but he knew that would give Bakura another reason to tease him.

'I wish things could be different. Well, there is no point in thinking this now; I have to get to school.' With that final thought Ryou walked out the door and hoped for a better day at school.

Ryou realized it was getting late and he started making a run for it until a sleek, shiny, black car made its way in front of him. 'First Kura threatens me and now I'm going to get kidnapped? This is beginning to be a crappy day.' His thoughts were cut short when the rear window rolled down; it was none other than Kaiba.

"You look like a fool, hurry up and get in" Kaiba had the usual scowl on his face, and it was hard to tell if he was joking or serious. The ride to school was long and Kaiba couldn't believe that Ryou was going to run it all the way.

"You do realize that school isn't as close as it seems don't you?" Ryou just sweat dropped.

"Well I ran into some trouble, and I just wasn't thinking." Ryou was too embarrassed to look at Kaiba, but was thankful the male gave him a ride.

"Speaking of trouble, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I know that you're the only person that won't laugh in my face." Ryou couldn't believe that he was being asked for help, let alone by Kaiba, "Sure, but I don't know how much help I'd be, you know everything about everything, you're Kaiba! How can there be something you don't know how to handle?"

Ryou's words made Kaiba hesitant, but he needed the help, so he didn't pay much attention to the other's words. "Well, it hast to do with a certain someone, they are incredibly obnoxious, loud, unbelievably stupid, and dense beyond words…" Kaiba would have continued until next week, but thankfully Ryou stopped him, "It is Joey isn't it?" "Yes, but how did you know?" "Well the description makes it obvious enough, and there are rumors going around that you molested him."

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing, he even started thinking out loud, "What the hell has he been telling people? Stupid party, I knew I shouldn't have held it, but no, everyone just had to disagree with me. Stupid Joey, and stupid alcohol!"

"Oh, so there were drinks involved? And just what kind of party was this?"

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to let you hear that, but since you already know, I guess I can tell you. Well it all started because of Mai's birthday, she blackmailed me into throwing a party, or she would tell Joey how I feel about him. She brought alcohol, and I didn't want to tell her anything because then she'd end up blackmailing me. I tried really hard to stop Joey form doing anything stupid, but it was too late. We ended up making out, and he fell asleep on top of me. Everyone left, and he woke up in my arms while we were on the couch. That's when he left yelling so loud the whole neighborhood could hear him, and I guess the next day he started spreading lies. I would just like to tell you that he came on to ME!"

"Well, you still shouldn't have kissed him," Ryou stated matter-of-factly. Before Kaiba could defend himself, they had arrived at school. Kaiba just hoped Joey stopped telling people he had molested him. Ryou noticed his depressed face and just told him not to worry, "I wish it was that easy, but thanks for listening to me." "It's no problem."

Unfortunately the peace didn't last long, "IT'S THE PERVERT, HIDE ME!" "Joey calm down, it's not nice top accuse people, especially those smarter than you" Tea tried to calm Joey, but it only gave him something to complain about even more. "There is nothing nice about perverts!" Tristan stepped in, "Shut up Joe, you know you liked it." Kaiba and Joey's faces turned beet red, and Joey calmed down.

Yugi walked into class, "Hey guys, what's going on, I heard yelling from down the hall, is everything alright?" "Hey Yug, well I was just upset because there are certain people in this world…" Tea decided to clasp her hands over Joey's mouth before he caused even more outbursts. Thankfully before Joey could resume where had left off the teacher walked in and began class.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

During lunch, Joey explained the situation to everyone. Tea, "That's horrible! How dare he take advantage of you, I'm sorry for not sticking up for you!" While everyone was consoling Joey, Ryou desperately wanted to tell everyone the whole story, but then he remembered what Kaiba had told him, '_I don't want anyone finding out, not your friends, Joey, or the Pharaoh especially. If anyone gets word about him being drunk, there will be no more rides for you_.'

"Can't argue with that logic," Ryou hadn't noticed he spoke out loud, and when his friends looked at him he said he had seen a bird poop on someone's head.

'Damn it, I've been out of it lately, I blame Bakura' 'Aww, I'm flattered Ry-Ry has me in his mind.' Bakura's voice was the last thing Ryou wanted o hear and Ryou had to excuse himself before his friends noticed strange behavior. "Sorry guys, I'm not feeling so well, I need to go to the nurse."

Yugi got worried and offered to help, "If you need help, we'll all escort you." "No, it's quite alright, thank you for your concern though, I should get going." With that said, Ryou ran like hell.

'Yami, what the hell are you doing opening a connection while I'm in school! What if someone had found out?'

'_Well let them find out. It would work better for me, that way I wouldn't be so bored. I would also have food, speaking of which, I'm hungry get over here.'_

'Yami, I can't just leave school…'

'_You don't have an option, get the hell over here NOW, you foolish mortal!'_

Ryou faked sick in order to get out, and ran to his house. Ditching was nothing compared to an angry tomb robber at home. When Ryou got home he found a passed out Bakura on the couch with beer bottles scattered on the floor. He wrinkled his nose and made his way into the kitchen.

He decided to prepare his Yami's favorite food, at least that way he wouldn't be too angry right? Bakura awoke to the wonderful smell and made his way to the kitchen. He was grateful for a high alcohol tolerance. He paid no attention to Ryou and sat down, quickly eating his food. When he was done he looked at Ryou and smiled.

Ryou knew what that smile meant, but running was no use. He saw as Bakura made his way towards him, Bakura whispered into his ear and all he saw was black.

Ryou awoke only to find he was tied down to his bed. He then heard Bakura speak, "I'm very disappointed with you Hikari, when I order you to come home, and you are to get here in no more than 15 minutes. However, you are just in time for your punishment.

Ryou saw Bakura's favorite blade shine with the little light in the room, and wanted to scream only to find that he was gagged. Tears rolled down his face as soon as Bakura made the first cut on his arm. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, but he still wasn't used to the pain.

He had half healed wounds, fresh wounds, and bruises. He saw as Bakura moved in closer to his face, and he heard him whisper into his ear, "I hate doing this to you Ry-Ry, you're too beautiful, but be grateful that I leave your face untouched."

Ryou felt as his Yami's fingers trailed down his face, he shuddered at the feeling. It was so soft, yet unwanted, and the fingers made their way down to his lips. He felt as Bakura took the gag off and placed his lips on his own. He was shocked beyond belief, and the only thing that came to his lips was, "Why?"

The only answer he received was, "It doesn't matter. I guess I'll leave you here for a while." Bakura walked out the door, and left Ryou lying half naked and tied down to his bed.

As soon as Ryou was sure Bakura left, he broke down into tears. He untied himself, Bakura always made sure to loosen the knots, and he dressed his wounds as best he could before going to sleep.

Ryou heard his Yami yelling and he knew he was arguing wit his friends. He had left without saying a word, and they were surely worried. Rou heard Yugi's Yami speak, "Where is Ryou, he left school and we're all worried." "Where my Hikari is, is none of your business Pharaoh, now take your little gang away form here before I send your lot to the shadow realm, where they will be devoured by my demons." The "Pharaoh" was unfazed by the threat while all the others were shaking, Joey more than everyone else.

Yugi spoke and Bakura scowled, "Ryou is our friend, and we demand to see him."

"He specifically told me to not let anyone in; he is **very** tired, now go away!" Bakura was hopeful his threat would work, but Ryou spoke to him, 'Yami, it's alright; I'll just tell them I was attacked on my way here. Please let them in to see me, please.' '_I guess I have no choice.'_

Get the fuck inside before I change me mind. The gang smiled and quickly, yet quietly made their way up to Ryou's room. They were shocked to find him re-bandaging his arm, everyone quickly made their way to him an asked if there was anything they could do. He just smiled at them and said he was alright.

Tea was the first to speak, "We were really worried about you when you left all of a sudden, what happened to you?" "I was just attacked by some thugs, but I managed to get away before anything serious happened." Yugi had a hard time believing him, and he nudged his Yami to speak with Ryou telepathically. 'Ryou, are you telling us the truth?' 'Yes' Yami figured it was no use and looked at Yugi apologetically.

It was Joey's turn to step in and he asked to be left alone with Ryou. "Um, Ryou, I know that Kaiba gave you a ride this morning, I wanted to know if he mentioned anything to you, about Saturday night." Ryou chose not to talk, and instead let Joey continue. "Well you see, I was the biggest jerk to him today, and I honestly love him, but I know he would never feel the same. I was also the one to throw myself at him, and I made it look like he forced me into making out. I'm so stupid, he hates me!!"

Ryou decided it was time for him to speak, "Joey, you can't be certain that he hates you. He might love you, like you love him," the kiss incident came back to him, and he felt as though he was talking form experience, he shook that thought off and continued, "Joey, have you talked to him about this?" Joey just stared blankly at him, "I'll take that as a no. Joey, the only thing I can say is for you to have a talk to him, don't expect the worse before you try, alright?"

Joey was glad Rou understood him, and was about to squeeze the life out of him until he remembered Ryou's injury. Joey just grinned and walked out of the room to let Ryou rest, he soon found that his friends had been listening into the whole conversation.

"I knew you enjoyed Kaiba groping you! Tea, you owe me $20!" "I don't owe you anything." The four friends walked down the staircase, and found that Bakura was holding the door open for them, waiting for them to leave. Yami Yugi and Bakura talked telepathically, 'I'm on to you thief' '_On to what Pharaoh?'_ Bakura using a sarcastic tone continued to taunt the pharaoh, '_My my, is the almighty Pharaoh angry? Please let Ra have mercy on me' _Yami was too tired to deal with Bakura's immaturity and left.

When Bakura was sure they had all left, he let out a sigh and he let his mind wander to his Hikari and his soft lips, '**Why did I kiss him.'**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Ryou had slept for three days straight, his encounter with Bakura had taken a lot out of him and he needed time to recover. When he woke up he felt something fluffy in front of him and leaned in closer to the warmth. The fluffy object smelled a lot like cinnamon and he soon wrapped his arms around the object not wanting to lose its scent or warmth. He squeezed too hard and got a frightening reply, "What the HELL do you think you're doing Hikari!" "Oops." Bakura turned around to face Ryou and once again left no personal space for Ryou.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing so early in the morning Hikari? Could it be that you've finally realized you want me?" The only thing Ryou could do was watch with wide eyes as Bakura's lips once again found their way on his own. And then, he woke up.

Ryou reached for his lips and remembered what had happened a few days ago, 'At least this time it was a dream.' Bakura snapped Ryou out of his thoughts when he called out for breakfast, "Get the fuck out of bed, you have company…again" Ryou was sure the last word was said in disgust and hurried downstairs, if it pissed his Yami off then he knew it was good for him.

When he made his way downstairs, he was bombarded with gifts and chocolate. His friends had told him the presents came from the girls in his classes. They hoped he enjoyed every last bit of chocolate and got better soon. For a reason unknown to Bakura he began to scowl and pushed Ryou out of his way and walked out the door.

Ryou looked down at the floor at Bakura's actions, but decided to shrug it off since his friends too the time to carry what seemed like endless boxes to him.

Since the weekend was the next day, the gang decided to tease Ryou with the letters and eat all the chocolate. They would have succeeded, but Ryou insisted in saving a bit over half of the chocolate for Bakura. The gang wanted to protest but it was Ryou's chocolate after all.

No one was able to sleep, especially Joey, "WOOOOOOOOOO!! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!!!" Tea was getting nauseas, "What, ump, is it?" "We should go watch a movie!!" Although everyone had eaten the same amount of chocolate, no one was able to keep up with Joey's energy and they had to give in to his demands.

Yami turned to Ryou, "Ryou is it all right with you to go out? Will Bakura be alright with it?" "When he leaves, he usually doesn't return until the next day, so I'm sure it's fine, it's still light out. Besides, it's only 5:00, I'm sure it will be alright."

With Ryou's permission, the gang made their way to the mall and bought tickets to see the new Halloween movie. In the meantime, Tea decided to drag the boys shopping with her, she wasn't planning on carrying the bags herself. Tristan and Joey were the first to complain; (in unison) "Why are we doing all the work?" "Because Yugi is too short, Yami is Yami, and Ryou is here for a break." Thankfully Yami had a car and license, and was the nagging best friends were able to dump the load in the trunk.

Just then, a familiar black car came up next to them, Joey blushed furiously and tried to hide behind Ryou. Ryou managed to keep Joy in the clear, and when he wasn't looking the gang left him alone to face Kaiba.

Meanwhile with the gang

"You mean he hasn't talked to him yet?" Ryou asked in disbelief. Yugi replied, "No, he hasn't. We've been trying to get those two to talk, but Joey always chickens out and Kaiba ends up pissed. The best outcome will be one of them has just a few broken bones." "That's not very reassuring.

Back to Kaiba and Joey

"So, umm, the weather is nice." "Listen, I've had it up to here with your dilly dallying, get in the car." "Whoa, you're gonna resort to kidnapping me? Psycho!"

"I don't think you understand the situation, you don't have a choice, and you can hardly pass off as a kid. Now get in!" Kaiba none too gently pushed Joey into the backseat; he got in and signaled to his driver to get going.

"Start talking, this side of the car is sound proof. Why have you been avoiding me? And why the hell have you been telling people that I molested you?" Joey stayed quiet and

Kaiba started loosing his patience. When Joey noticed Kaiba wasn't fooling around he decided to talk. "I was scared ok! I'm still scared, I love you, and you probably think I'm a jerk. You'll probably throw me out of the backseat. You must think I'm disgusting, I kissed you, and you probably don't feel the same way…"

Kaiba noticed tears beginning to form in Joey's eyes and all he said was, "Idiot" before he cupped Joey's face in his hands and returned the kiss, with full force.

Joey groaned into the kiss, and Kaiba succeeded in laying them both down on the long back seat. Kaiba slowly started unbuttoning Joey's shirt and Joey stiffened a little, not sure if he was ready to go so fast. Kaiba sensed the tension in Joey and decided to stop right there. "Sorry about that love, I guess I got a bit carried away, 'He called me love!' Joey just grinned at him, and Kaiba took that as an alright. Joey suddenly had a panicky look, "I went to fast didn't I?" "No! It's not that, we were all going to watch Halloween, and I really wanted to watch it."

"Well we can watch it at home, there's no need to worry about it." "Well dude, last I checked it's not even out bootleg, and I don't have a VCR or DVD player." "Who said we were going to your house?" Joey just stared at Kaiba, and threw himself at him.

When they reached Kaiba's place, Joey noticed all his things were already being moved inside the giant mansion. "So this is what you meant by home…" "Welcome home"

Yes, another chapter done! For those of you wiating, I am currently working on ch 4.

I am alos aware that this story makes no chronological sense, but that's why it's so cool.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

Well, Yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to me. ( But you guys knew that, it's always better to be safe than sorry though.

"Why the hell did you do this? And who the hell gave you permission?" "It was your sister, she was very glad to live here with us, are you going to deny it to her?" Joey was pissed, beyond pissed actually. The only reason he calmed down was because his sister heard him yelling and ran out to great him, "Big brother! Why didn't you tell me you and Kaiba were going steady? I'm so happy for you!"

Joey was glaring daggers at Kaiba, "I don't know what you're talking about sis, we just started, and with this crap being pulled, it might not last." Kaiba was hurt, it hurt so bad he grabbed Joey and carried him into the mansion, leaving a stunned Serenity outside.

"What the hell is your deal Joey?" "You're my deal you damn asshole! Why did you drag my sister into this? She ain't got shit to do with you! Why did I have to fall for you of all people?"

Kaiba wanted to yell, but instead embraced Joey, and as much as the other male struggled, his grip did not waver. "I did it out of love Joey. It hurt, seeing you live with a drunken dad. It hurt to know that you faked a smile everyday. I'm no doing this out of pity Love; I want to help you, and your sister."

Kaiba felt Joey shake, and he thought Joey began to cried, but instead he found a different reaction. "JUST KIDDING!" Kaiba couldn't believe Joey did that, but he loved him regardless. Joey fell on the floor laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face! AHAHA…but thanks for caring about me." Kaiba stared at Joey with an unreadable expression, and the other was getting scared, "Dude, I said I was sorry, if I can make it up to you I will, just stop starring at me like that, it's creepy. shudders"

Kaiba made his way towards Joe once again, and Joey was beginning to regret his words. Kaiba pressed Joey flush against his own body and leaned in closely to Joey. Kaiba flicked Joey's ear with his tongue, making Joey shudder before saying, "I have some ideas as to how you can make it up to me." Joey snapped out of his trance and the word "Pervert" echoed throughout the mansion, leading outside.

"I'm glad you found happiness big brother."

Meanwhile back to the gang

Tea spoke to the others, "Do you guys think he'll be coming back? The movie is going to start soon." Tristan replied, "I don't think he'd miss his chance to get laid. You see, every virgin gets the urge, no matter how reserved." "Tristan that's gross! There has to be exceptions though, look at Yugi, I don't think he would ever do anything. Right?"

Yugi and Yami realized it would be the best time to tell them now about their relationship. "Don't be too sure, me and Yami have been going at it for quite some time now. Surprise!" "I swear, I'm the only descent one here, that must mean even Ryou has done things with his Yami."

Ryou blushed when the kiss came back to his mind, "Not really, I hate him, and he hates me. There would be no possible way anything would ever happen between me and him." Ryou frowned, "Ever."

Tea felt bad, she had never seen Ryou with that look on his face, to cheer him up she bought him a large popcorn and drink once they got the movie theater. It was probably a bad idea to give him so much sugar, Ryou was too hyper to get scared, and instead started laughing at everything. He might have passed as Bakura.

The movie was to say the least, scary. Tristan kept jumping at every sound, Tea wouldn't stop shuddering, and Yugi would not stop grabbing onto his Yami, Ryou however, unfazed due to his sugar rush.

"That was great!!! Let's watch it again! Yeah? Please?" Everyone, 'You sound like Bakura.' Those words alone brought Ryou down to earth. The gang was sorry yet again, and they all decided to drop Ryou off first.

"Could you guys um, stay for a while? I'm scared from the movie, 'more like from Bakura' please?"

"Of course we'll stay; we'll drive the boogey man away for you."

"Great, I'll make some hot chocolate." Tristan, "No more sugar! My stomach can't take it!" Everyone laughed.

When everyone had left, Ryou was safe, or so he thought. "Hikari, why are you home so late? You should be home by 9:00 pm." "I was with my friends." "How do I know you weren't whoring yourself to those females. Why else would they give you gifts? It's impossible for someone to like you so much? Ryou was tired, scared, and wanted to cry, he'd been called worse, but why did he feel so bad?

"I'm talking to you!" Bakura grabbed Ryou by his hair and threw him across the room. Ryou wanted to get up and run, but instead stayed down. Bakura was angered even more, he walked over to Ryou and grabbed his arm. Ryou knew Bakura was going to cut him, he could see Bakura's hand reach for a hidden blade. Ryou did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Bakura. He left his Yami momentarily stunned, and had the strength to push Bakura and run out the door.

Bakura licked his lips, and the blood from Ryou's old wounds on his hands. "So the cat has claws, this is going to be fun." With a sadistic grin, the thief went running after his foolish half.

I saw the Halloween movie not so long ago. I loved it. every five seconds I was jumping out of my seat. I'm aware that not many people enjoyed it, but it was the best!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Ryou ran for his life. He was the character from the movie, his boogieman was Bakura, and he was trying his best to escape him. "HELP!!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs, but he lived near no body. The only person who lived in his part of town was Kaiba.

'That's it! Kaiba can help me, only if I can get to him in time though' Ryou was getting tired, and he heard footsteps, footsteps that were fast approaching. He was scared, freaked out of his mind; he heard footsteps in front of him now. 'How the hell did he get in front of me?' Ryou was just about to faint until he felt a pair of arms drag him into the shadow of a nearby building. Just then Ryou saw a head of silver hair speed past him.

"Are you alright?" "Kaiba! Joey! You saved me, thank you." "Well how could we not, you interrupted our make out session" "Kaiba you jerk! You better be kidding with him, we were not doing anything. Pervert."

Ryou just stared at the two with amusement, but it seemed as though Joey was ready to strangle Kaiba so he decided to step in, "I was just thinking about you Kaiba…" "Whoa, what the hell, he's mine" Joey gropes Kaiba. "My, my, now who's the pervert?"

"Umm, I didn't mean it like that Joey; I meant to say that Kaiba was the only person around here whom I could go to for help." "Oh, I knew that." "Sure you did. Let's go home." Kaiba ignored Joey the whole way, and Ryou didn't really know what to say, those two were different, yet perfect for each other.

Once the three males made it to Kaiba's, the interrogation began.

"So Ryou, who were ya running from?" "Yes, please do tell." Ryou wasn't in the mood to answer questions, but anything was better than going outside were Bakura was. Ryou hesitated some more before telling his story, he was on the brink of tears. It felt alien to him, he had never shared his feelings with anyone, but he knew there was a first time for everything.

"It was Bakura, I was running from Bakura. I've often contemplated running from him before, but this is the first time I actually did it. I'm scared of him," Ryou clutched hid arm, and decided it was best to show them the scars.

Kaiba of all people was left speechless, but he managed a few words. "You could stay here for a while. I have plenty of room, no one would mind." "Thank you, but I can't accept your offer. He would kill me if I didn't go back home. He would eventually come after you two for helping me. I don't want to make the two of you suffer."

"We're your friends, it doesn't matter what bozo is coming after ya! We're here to help you Ryou, we aren't gonna throw you back out there with that psycho! You're staying and that's final!" Joey…Ryou had tears of happiness in his eyes for once, and was glad.

"But are you guys sure I can stay?" The two answered in unison, "YES!" Ryou laughed, they certainly were made for each other. Kaiba led them to a room, and opened the door; it was huge, not as big as Kaiba's but pretty big for Ryou's standards. "Wow, it's huge." "That's exactly how Joey reacted, but when he saw something else." "YOU PERVERT!" "What? I was talking about the pool." "Grr!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how did ya escape Ryou?" Ryou blushed, and made sure neither of the two saw his red face. "I…I… kissed him…" The last part was a whisper, hardly audible, but they heard alright. "Whatdya mean you kissed him? As in kiss, kissed him?" "Yes, don't make me feel worse. It was the only thing I could think of to distract him. I felt his tongue too, it was scary. He kissed me before, but not like he did before I ran for it." The expressions on Kaiba's and Joey's face were priceless, but made Ryou feel worse. "So he's done it before? Kissed you?"

"That's what I said, the first time was just lips pressed together, this time he would have taken it further, but I ran. Did I do a wrong thing? If I had let him, do you think he wouldn't have hurt me?"

"Ryou, don't think like that, you can't force yourself to something you don't want to because of a maybe. Go to bed, you need rest." "Good night then you two." As soon as Ryou's head touched the pillow, exhaustion took over.

Kaiba and Joey left and closed the door quietly, "Kaiba, do you think he'll be alright? He was really scared." "I'm sure he'll be fine love, everyone has their boogieman."

Ryou awoke the next day oblivious of his surroundings, 'was I drunk enough to end up in someone else's bed? But I don't drink.' He soon remembered where he was, and was glad to have escaped the beast, even if it was monetarily. Just in time, a maid entered his room to bring him breakfast. He smiled softly at her and she blushed.

"Mr. Ryou, I brought you breakfast, I…um…hope you like it." She left it on the table nearest him and left in a hurry. He smiled, 'she seems nice.' He ate his food and decided to shower. Kaiba was nice enough to have a wardrobe for him too.

He made his way downstairs, only to find that no one was there. He called out to Kaiba and Joey, but there was no one in sight. He froze however, as a familiar form walked toward him, dagger in sight. "Poor foolish Hikari, did you honestly think your friends were enough to keep you from me?" Ryou was frozen in place, he wanted to yell as the silver and gold blade has lunged into his arm, only to find that his voice was muffled by a pair of lips covered his, and a tongue made its way into the opening.

"AHHH!" Ryou awoke, in the same setting, 'It was a dream, thank goodness.'


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6

"Ryou! Are you alright? We heard ya screaming?" Ryou had tears strolling down his face, he looked like a broke angel. Kaiba shook him out of his state, and he just blinked at them. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. Even in my dreams he haunts me. It's not fair."

Joey was going to comfort Ryou, but Kaiba stopped him. "This isn't something so easy to deal with. Ryou when you're ready, we'll be here to listen to your story." With that said the two other males walked out of the room, and made sure to leave breakfast for their friend.

"Joey, we need to be strong for him. There's no point in giving me that look." Joey pouted even more, he didn't like being predictable. "Either way, I guess I'll at least let his friends come visit him." Joey hugged Kaiba, "That's what I love about you!" "It's not the fact that I'm incredibly sexy and irresistible?" "You're plenty resistible." "Oh really? That's not what you said last night." "I really hate you." "I know you don't"

Once the two were done arguing, or playing according to them, Kaiba sent a maid to check up on Ryou before the boy did anything. He also sent for a bath to be prepared. Once that was done, Kaiba personally sent calls to all their friends. Within 30 minutes, everyone was at his door asking where Ryou was. Kaiba told them he was in the bath, but they would be able to wait in the living room with snacks.

Tristan was the first to comment on his best friend's new lifestyle, "Damn Joey! You better not piss Kaiba off, you have it made. Ouch! What was that for?" Tea punched Tristan on the head for being so immature. Joey was caught in an embrace, "Joey would never piss me off, and he pleases me very much." The last few words were said in a seductive voice and Joey officially named Kaiba, "Pervert." "The gang laughed at the two, but just like Ryou, agreed that they were meant for each other.

Meanwhile, Ryou was getting ready to bathe. The maid looked familiar to him, he felt he'd seen her smile and blush before, and however, he shrugged it off. He stripped and slowly set foot into the water, it was warm. He completely submerged his body, and started applying shampoo to his hair. He was glad to finally wash it, we made sure to be careful with his wounds, the noticed one on his arm that he hadn't seen before. It didn't hurt, so he just figured it was a newly opened wound.

He thought he saw a shadow, he figured the large room had enough statues to cast a shadow. He closed his eyes to not think as much, and drifted into a deep sleep. He was in bed or something like that, it was soft, and his hands were entangled in something just as soft as his bed.

He suppressed a moan; he felt something caressing his hair, while a pair of lips gently sucked his neck. He felt a tongue trace a path all the way down his body; he felt a pair of soft, nimble fingers pull at the hem of his pants. "Ba…ra…" 'Crap what did I say? It couldn't have been what I thought it was." Ryou looked up; he saw familiar, unruly white hair, and the pair of eyes he saw was enough to know whose control his body was under. "It's time for you to wake up, Hi-ka-ri," Was heard in a silky, husky voice, before firm lips were pressed against his own. He pulled his nightmare closer to him, only to wake up holding air.

He was panting for air, it felt so real. He didn't feel that way for that monster, he would never. He clutched the newly found wound, 'was that a dream or not?'

Ryou decided to drain the water and use the shower. He washed the soap off of his body, he felt much better. He dressed in the room he had taken up; the bathroom was only a door away. He opened the door and walked out; he decided to make his way downstairs to his friends. They were very happy to see him, Tristan almost pounced on him, but it took all his friends to keep him away from Ryou.

"We heard about what happened from Kaiba. Don't you worry Ryou; Kaiba will take care of everything. We'll be here for help as well. We'll keep Bakura away." "At the mentioning of Bakura's name, Ryou turned a deep shade of red, making his hair look paler. Yami noticed this, "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go lie down again…" "NO…I mean, no, I think I've slept enough. I have energy now at least." His friends kept a skeptical look, but decided to agree with him.

"Hey Kaiba, I really like it here and all, but I'd really like to get some fresh air. Is that alright?" "Sure, I'll arrange for some security depending on where you want to go. Will that be fine? I don't want anything happening to you while you're out. The psycho could be hiding anywhere." "I just want to go for ice cream," He turned to look at his friends, "will you guys join me? Please?" He looked really down, and they didn't want to keep him locked up against his wishes.

"I'll send two of my best out with you. Joey, we could go if you'd like." There was still a lot Joey hadn't seen, but he figured he had his whole life, "Sure, I'll go, but what about my sister and your brother?" "They went out into the mall; Mokuba has always wanted a big sister. I just couldn't say no to them. Besides, I saw this as an opportunity to spend some time…alone." "Pervert!"

As a precaution, Ryou was dressed in Kaiba's old clothes, and his hair was hidden under a black wig. He felt ridiculous, his friends laughed while trying to tell him he looked fine. ' Why me? But I guess anything is better than nothing.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! How else am I supposed to know if I'm meeting your expectations?


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7

I finally posted a new chapter. Please don't be angry. I even added some juicy bits to make up for it. Please review, I'm waiting to hear ideas, I'm lost as to what I should write next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura was pacing around the empty house. Being away from **his** light was beginning to take a toll on him. Yes, it had only been four days, but he couldn't be away from him for even one day.

He remembered those screams of pain, and the delicious blood that came out from one simple cut. The way he thought squirming would dodge the cuts, it was more exciting to see him squirm, it hurt Ryou more, and it was more entertaining.

Most of all, it was the fear present in those hypnotizing brown orbs, they were the most beautiful sight when they were full of fear and tears. He enjoyed licking off those tears one by one; it was the equivalent of tasting **his** light's tears.

He tried kidnapping look-alikes, but those were only cheap imitations. He didn't get the same satisfaction, the others didn't look at him the same way **his** Hikari did. **His** small frail Ryou, the most beautiful creature he had set his eyes on. The most beautiful thing he wanted to damage. Why did he feel this way over one person, humans are and will always be pathetic to him, but if there were to be an exception it would be Ryou.

Ryou was special, he took the pain as much as possible, and when he broke down, it was the most amazing sight. The others broke too easily. They bored him in less than one minute. They paled in comparison to **his **Hikari. The taste was different too, he would never disgrace his Hikari by tasting the blood of the lowly mortals, but he smelled their fear, and that was enough to know their taste. It was bland; it wasn't even good enough to please the demons under his control. When he thought he found a pet to keep, he fed it to his man-eater. He was bored to say the least.

At least the dream images were getting to **his** Ryou, he was close enough to figuring out where the other was hiding, he had an idea, but he needed to be patient. Losing control would be a better feeling then.

Bakura explained all this to his half-passed out victim, "I really miss him, he was better than you. Sexy if I had to say, can't say the same for you." Bakura made sure he set this one free, he didn't want enough missing people reports, his light wouldn't like that.

Bakura untied the hostage, only to get spat on. "You're a sadistic PRICK! Raymond or whatever will never want you!"

"Wrong move mortal! And **his name is Ryou.** With a little coaxing anything is possible. Let's see how my pets would enjoy you though." The man yelled and Bakura needed to find another dummy before his sanity ran out.

ACHOO! "Woo! Someone's thinking about you little man! What's she like, big chest, short hair, long hair, flat chest, nice… Ow! What the hell was that for Tea?" "Idiot, you're making him feel uncomfortable, Joey was able to persuade Kaiba to let Ryou out again, don't make him regret it. I apologize for this baboon's behavior Ryou."

Ryou wasn't paying attention, he could only think of one person, and he knew they would never think about him, he couldn't help but feel lonely at that thought. "Earth to Ryou! You alright?" Ryou snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yugi speak, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me you guys. I want you to enjoy this time to." "Are you sure? We could always head back, right Yami?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea Yugi, Joey and Kaiba are very busy." Yami's face turned red, something they had never seen, but at least their brains registered enough to know, "Oh…" "Geez, what the hell Yami! That's fucking scary!"

"Walking in on them ballroom dancing is scarier! To think that's what they spend their afternoon together on. It's not human." Yami shuddered at the image.

"That's what they did! I thought you walked in on them during the act! Geez Yami, you might want to be more careful with your words, you're freaking all of us out."

"Sorry Tristan, but you have to admit, it's pretty scary."

"Ahem. May I ask what you find so funny?" A pissed off Kaiba and Joey were standing right behind the group. "Yami you bitch! You promised not to say anything."

"Oops, guess it slipped my mind." "Don't you oops us, grr!!"

"It's alright Joey; we came here for more important matters. There's been reoccurring disappearances lately. All the victims are between the ages of 16-19, white hair, slim build, Ryou's height."

"Ryou, we thought you should know bud. He have a feeling Bakura is the cause."

Tears started forming in chocolate orbs, "People are dying because of me. I need to face him. There will be more if I don't."

"Ryou you know you can't, he'll hurt you."

"I don't care about that! Innocent people are dying because I'm being selfish. I can't take it anymore."

Ryou ran as fast as he could, tears falling faster every second. They wanted to catch him before he did something stupid, but Kaiba and Joey advised against it.

"We'll follow him, it would be trouble if he saw us, and we need to think this through, got it?"

A nod from every head gave the ok, "Let's go." They silently followed Kaiba, but they tried to get to Ryou as fast as possible. It wasn't easy catching up to the track star, even after he quit running.

Ryou returned where he hope he never would. He reached for the door knob, his heart was beating fast, and he couldn't tell if it was the long run or the reality of what was waiting behind the door. He slowly turned the door knob, it was open.

That was a bad thing for anyone looking to steal, they'd die instantly. He was scared to walk inside; it was just as he had left it, tidy, everything in order. It seemed off though; it smelled like blood, he wanted to drop down on his knees.

He felt soft hands play with his hair, he froze. A pair of soft lips attached themselves to his neck; his body reacted by itself and left his neck accessible. He shuddered at the strange feeling, "Why?"

"Shh. My Hikari, I'm glad you came back." Bakura continued to trail soft kisses along his light's neck. Each nip, lick, and caress made Ryou's body writhe. A pair of strong hands positioned themselves on Ryou's waist and turned him around. Ryou wanted to get away from Bakura, he wanted to run. Bakura wanted to pull Ryou close, but Ryou moved backward until he was cornered.

A sadistic grin was placed on his Yami's face, "I've waited so long for you to return." Bakura leaned down and caught Ryou's lips with his. He wanted to touch what had been kept from him for so long, Ryou felt cold hands move p his shirt, he gasped. Bakura took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Ryou wanted to struggle, but muscular arms kept him still.

He started to cry only to have his tears licked away. "I've wanted you for so long, but we can't be together yet. I hear someone coming." Ryou saw black, his Yami caught him before he hit the ground and they disappeared.

"RYOU!" "Joey, keep your voice down. We need to stay calm." "Fuck being calm Kaiba, **our** friend is in danger. I can't stay calm." "Joey, Kaiba, this isn't the time. He's not here. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan can't find him or that sick bastard anywhere."

"We did find this note Yami."

_I've taken **my **Hikari with me. Don't try looking, you won't find him. I left a present for you as well; it's set to go off once you're done reading this letter._

"What does he mean my 'go off' Yug?"

The note they were holding vanished and they heard a beeping noise. "Crap! Get it off me! I hate spiders!" "Idiot! Take your jacket off! You're going to kill us!" "I'll help Joey, you guys run for it."

In less than five seconds the bomb went exploded, sending Kaiba and Joey flying out the door. "That was my favorite jacket." Joey was knocked over when something hit his face. "It's my jacket! But Kaiba how did you… Fuck! You're bleeding." "It's just a scratch. Ow!" "Scratch nothing, lemme see." Joey licked some of the blood, trying to clean the wound." "Let's get you to the doctor; I don't want you losing your hand over a jacket." Joey used his favorite jacket to stop his lover's bleeding hand while the others just stared in awe not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Well, what are you guys gawking at? We'll go to the hospital, you guys can search for Ryou by yourselves right? We'll catch up as soon as we can."

"Alright then." -Yugi and Yami

"Please be careful you guys." -Tea

"Remember to use a condom."-Tristan

"I wonder how he knew we were going to do it. Is he psychic?"

"No you asshole, he isn't. The two of you just share the same train of thought. You're lucky you're injured." Kaiba smiled at his lover and let him support him. "Hold still, I need to call your butler so he could send someone to pick us up. I won't be able to support you the whole way."

"Why is that? This is the first time I've heard you complain about my weight, you don't do that when we…Ow! What the hell did you hit me for? I'm injured." "Obviously not injured enough. Now let me call for help."

Kaiba smiled and leaned in closer, he was glad to have someone to love with all his heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I've started writing for this fic again. Please excuse my absence, but I've been working on another one. Why am I working on one when I can't even finish this one? I'm crazy like that. This I believe is chapter 8 for Why? I might have forgotten how to count while on vacations, so bear with me. I also hope you guys are still reading these. Well, here is chapter 8.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy this story.

Chapter 8

Back to Bakura and Ryou

Ryou awoke from being knocked out unconscious. The room was spinning causing his head to hurt. When he got a clear view of his surroundings, memories returned. He was scared, he hoped his friends were alright, he regretted running from them, he was confused. Why him?

"I see you're finally up." Through the dim lighting, Ryou was able to make out his Yami's face. He wanted desperately to punch the monster, but his hands were tied down. He resulted to verbal assaults, "What the fuck do you want from me you sadistic prick!? Why the hell can't you just leave me the fuck alone, you asshole!"

"Who knew the lamb had such a mouth on him? Even more reason for me to like you."

Bakura brought his hand to Ryou's face and ran his fingers delicately on the smooth skin. Ryou managed to bite Bakura, but the other just laughed. He grabbed Ryou by his hair and forced eye contact.

"You might want to consider your situation a bit more carefully if you want to see your friends. I can't guarantee they'll be complete."

Ryou glared at Bakura, he would rather die than live with the fact that he was the cause of his friend's deaths. "I hate you! Get the hell out of here! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Bakura's laugh echoed through the room as he left, Ryou broke down crying soon after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey and Kaiba

Joey remained by Kaiba's side even in the hospital. "It's nothing serious love, you could join the others."

"I've told you hundreds of times that I'm not leaving you until **I** say you're alright. Got it?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Yes mother." "Don't use that tone of voice on me young man."

"You know what would make me feel better?" Joey stared at Kaiba, not sure if he should let the words escape from the pervert's mouth, so he decided to stop them from escaping with his own.

Kaiba smirked in triumph and the two males battled for dominance, Kaiba won and wasted no time in enjoying his alone time with the blonde. He could have gotten further if it wasn't for their friends.

"Ahem. I see you're gravely injured Kaiba," Tea was heard.

"Joey was just giving me my medicine, it's hard for me to swallow, so I just thought I'd let his tongue do all the work. Come back in an hour or two."

"Kaiba you jerk!"

Yugi decided to intervene, "We think we might know where Ryou is, we need some things from you though. One of those will have to be Joey; you're going to have to find a way to take your medicine on your own."

Joey turned various shades of red and turned away from everybody. "What are you going to need?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura returned once he was sure Ryou was asleep. He untied the smaller boy's hands and laid him down properly on the bed. He managed to hurt him once again, but why did he feel so horrible now? He thought it was best not to think about it and he wrapped his arms protectively around his Hikari before he too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ryou found himself in darkness, even in his dreams. He felt alone, he hadn't felt this alone in the longest time, he was beginning to miss it, almost. It took him a while however until he felt safe. He felt as though there was a warm blanket wrapped around him, and he couldn't help but feel secure. Out of instinct he reached out to find the source of warmth and comfort, but he failed.

Meanwhile, Bakura awoke at with Ryou's restlessness. He held the boy closer and stroked his hair while gently telling him it was alright. He was thankful when Ryou calmed down and went into a peaceful sleep. He recalled there being times when he'd help Ryou when he couldn't sleep, and he wondered what had happened to him. For the first time, he was ashamed of himself.

He remembered everything he used to do for the fragile boy in his arms. Every bully, he'd take control and make the bastard pay, every tear, he'd be there to wipe it away and make his hikari smile. He used to listen to the boy's problems; he'd be there o watch over him when he couldn't sleep. He wondered when it all went downhill, and then it hit him.

Flashback

"Bakura, can I tell you something, and will you promise not to be mad?"

"Ryou, have I ever gotten mad at you for anything?"

"Right, well, I…think I'm in love with someone, but I don't know how to tell them."

Bakura was at a loss for words, he was hurt and he took it out on Ryou, "Go to someone else, I don't care about shit like that."

It started from there, Ryou left silently, and whenever the boy talked to male or female he was punished for it.

End

Bakura kissed Ryou's head. 'I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted was for you to leave me. I never realized I was pushing you away.'

Bakura knew he could never make Ryou happy, he should have never had hopes for it. He decided that the best thing to do was to leave, maybe Ryou would finally find happiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou awoke when his body missed the warm contact. He found his hands untied, his wounds dressed, he was wearing clean clothes, and there was a note next to him.

Ryou,

when you wake up, I'll be gone. You wouldn't have to worry for you safety, or happiness. This must have been what you wanted form the beginning, and I don't blame you. I've done nothing but cause you trouble, and I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, I wouldn't forgive myself. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that I love you, and I always will. Just please, don't cry anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou was never more confused in his life. Was this real? Was he really free? If he was, why did it hurt so much? Why did it have to be like this? Why didn't anything work out for him?

He clutched the note and cried. He said the words he knew would never be heard by anyone else, "I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please do not kill me. I tried my best to think of something, and I'm sorry for leaving off where I did. It's not that short, right?

Thank you for being patient with me! I will try to update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Three years had passed since Ryou freed himself from Bakura

Three years had passed since Ryou freed himself from Bakura. Even though he had finally escaped he couldn't help but feel lonely. Hid friends were always there for him, he could go out without having to ask for permission, but he still felt as though something was missing.

Winter came, he enjoyed the season but ever since that incident every winter day was just that. The snow was no longer appealing; it was just an endless sea of white. His friends attempted to drag him out of the house during the winter but he'd always say he had plans.

His phone rang, he knew it was Yugi or Tea, he'd just let the machine get it: -beep-"Ryou it's Yugi. The snow is high enough in the park. You should go out and meet us there. We'll make a snowman together. I hope to see you there okay?" The message ended and Ryou curled himself into a ball. He wasn't ready to face the world.

* * *

Yugi placed the phone down on its receiver and curled up on the couch next to his Yami. Yami kissed Yugi's head. "Yugi, when he's ready he'll come to us." "But Yami, it's been so long. We all want to help him but it feels as though he's holding something against us." "Yugi let me tell you something…" Yugi looked at Yami in the eyes; the innocent expression wouldn't let Yami say the words he wanted to say come out. He chose to kiss him instead, "Let's go make snowmen." "Okay, I just need to go grab my coat." Yami sighed, 'Yugi, Ryou has every right to hate us. We're the ones who caused his suffering.'

* * *

Tea and Tristan were the first to arrive at the park. They had a very hard time staying in the same room; they had no way to resolve the problem. Tristan tried to speak, "So…yeah. How's the weather?" "It's cold…cold is nice. Listen Tristan…" There was a rustling in the bushes. Tea jumped closer to Tristan. They heard a moan coming from one of the bushes and Tristan tossed a rock in fright.

"Argh! What the hell?!" "Joey!" Tea ran toward the bush. She noticed Joey wasn't alone, Kaiba was there with him both half naked sprawled on the floor. Tea immediately covered her face in embarrassment. "What are ya covering your eyes for? It's not like ya don't imagine you and Tristan doing this type of stuff." Joey was proud of himself for making both Tea and Tristan blush furiously. "Argh! What the hell?!" He was assaulted by another rock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Every moment Ryou spent trekking through the snow reminded him of his suffering. He wanted nothing more than to turn back and go back home but even he was getting tired of his sulking. The further he went he was starting to feel comfort. He started to feel at ease; a sensation he hadn't felt since childhood when Bakura wasn't his tormentor but his protector. 'Why am I remembering this right now?' Ryou's distraction caused him to trip. He plopped down on his stomach onto something soft. He scrambled to his feet as soon as he saw a tuft of white hair. His heart threatened to jump out of his throat. Should he run? Should he help him? He wasn't far from where his friends were scheduled to meet. His feet grew wings without him knowing.

* * *

Joey was the first to see him. "Oi guys, I think I see Ryou." Everyone looked in Joey's direction just as Ryou closed the distance between them. He leant down on his knees and Yugi approached him. "Ryou what's wrong?" "I…pant…" "Ryou catch your breath, take it slow." Tea approached with Tristan just as Ryou lifted a tear strained face, "Bakura, I found him, he needs help!"

Joey spoke, "Why the hell should we help him after what he did to you?" Kaiba elbowed him in the ribs. Joey turned to glare but Kaiba's glare was fiercer. Joey turned to Ryou once more, "Sorry. Show us where he is, we'll help you out."

* * *

Ryou took his friends to where Bakura was lying in the snow. Kaiba and Joey took the task of carrying the limp body while Ryou ran home to start a fire. Bakura grunted when Joey lifted him, at least he was still alive. Joey murmured a 'too bad' and with Kaiba supporting the albino's other half they made their way to Ryou's house in silence.

Ryou didn't know why he was trying so hard to keep Bakura alive. He heard the doorbell and ran to get it. He opened the door and hurriedly led the couple into the living room where there was a fire waiting for Bakura. He left the door open for the rest of his friends, the last one in made sure to lock it.

"Ryou would you like something warm to drink?" "Tea you shouldn't be offering me my own drinks, I could go get them." "It's alright. You take care of everything out here; I'll make sure to bring something for everyone. Tristan I'm going to need some help."

"It's about time they started speaking to each other after what happened." Ryou was lost. "That's right. You don't know." Joey took it upon himself to inform Ryou of the happenings between his friends. "So we went to the park one day and Tea fell. Tristan was supposed to catch her but ended up falling as well. Point is his lips ended up catching her. It's about time something happened too. They've been eating around the bush for far too long." "Oh" was all Ryou had to say. It seemed as though everyone but him found happiness.

Yugi got up to stretch. "I'm going to go see what's taking them so long." Yugi ran back to the living room as fats as he could and let out a squeak. "I think I should have knocked." Tea and Tristan walked in with hot cocoa and tea. Yugi couldn't look them in the eye for a while.

The evening went by fast. Ryou finally found the time to spend time with his friends and felt lighter. It was getting to be time for them to leave so Ryou asked them to move Bakura to the coach from his futon. When they left, Ryou wasn't sure what to feel anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryou decided to fall asleep next to the couch; if Bakura were to wake up he should be there

Ryou decided to fall asleep next to the couch; if Bakura were to wake up he should be there. He had fallen asleep but immediately woke up, his eyes refused to close and his mid refused to settle.

He would check on Bakura periodically; he was starting to regain color and warmth. Ryou touched the others cheek, Bakura leaned into the touch and caused Ryou to jump.

Bakura's eyes shot open at the lack of warmth. He scanned the room. A wide grin replaced his stoic feature upon laying eyes on a defenseless Ryou.

Ryou sat there; held down by the force of an invisible hand. Bakura moved towards him. The distance between them was closed and Bakura gently brought his smaller half down to the ground. Ryou's heart started beating so fast he could not hear himself breathe. He felt the other brush his lips with his fingertips while starring into the other's eyes to look for the meaning behind the action. He closed his eyes afraid of what was to come. When he opened them he found Bakura had left. The shower running gave him the chance to relax.

Breakfast. He should get breakfast ready. He remembered Bakura's love for pancakes; he prayed the other still held that liking.

He had a stack ready as soon as Bakura was done showering. He waited outside the kitchen door. "What?" Ryou squeaked but managed to say "breakfast." The word was hardly audible but Bakura stepped through the door. "Aren't you going to eat?" Ryou popped his head through the door and nodded a 'no.' "Suit your self." Bakura ate his meal and Ryou decided to shower.

-B-R-

Ryou tried to be as quick as possible and dressed in record time just to be able to get some breakfast of his own. He rushed downstairs to wash the dishes but found that they had already been washed. He turned around and found another surprise; breakfast was there and waiting for him.

Strong arms brought him close to a toned chest and held him there. "Eat" was all it took for Ryou to sit down seconds after being released. He felt his Yami's gaze on him making him reluctant to pick up the fork. "It's going to get cold. I didn't make it for you to stare at it." Ryou took a bite out of his waffles. He was surprised they were edible. He always did the cooking; he didn't think it was possible for Bakura to be able to cook.

Bakura sensed the others worry, "I learned form watching you. It might not taste as well because of my lack of practice." Ryou finished the eggs and waffles, "Thank you." "For what?" Bakura let out a yawn, "I haven't done anything but bring you suffering." Bakura held a distant look on his face after the comment; it looked so foreign to Ryou.

"Hikari, let's take a walk." "Are you sure you should be doing that? You were out cold yesterday." "I'm fine. I just need to walk it off." Bakura was making his way to the door but Ryou stopped him. "Can you at least put on a sweater?" "Fine" 'but only for you.'

-B-R-

The pair walked side by side in silence. Each tried to break the silence but would get stuck and would give up. Ryou took Bakura's hand in his and led him toward what used to be his haven. Bakura let his hand relax and took the chance to intertwine their fingers together. If Ryou noticed he didn't let on.

-B-R-

Ryou took notice of the familiar spot and took a seat on the bench he built years ago. Bakura recalled a memory of Ryou's and this spot. His heart ached, the reason Ryou would escape to this secluded 'paradise' was because he had to escape the hell he caused him.

Ryou began to speak while refusing to look at his tormentor, "I used to think that I'd be happy without you. All those years I spent crying and hiding my wounds from my friends…I thought I could finally put it behind me. With you gone I didn't expect to miss you more than anything. When I realized this my world crumbled. I thought I lost you. You, the world I created as my own the moment I saw you. You weren't always bad, I knew that."

Ryou tried to hold back his tears and winced. He braced himself for the hit that might come because of his weakness. Bakura was aware of the pain he caused his light, the light whose presence made him forget he was composed of darkness. The fear he had instilled in his light was like a stab to the heart. Instead of striking like the other had anticipated he took the other in his arms and let him cry.

When the other had calmed down it was Bakura's turn to explain. "I didn't know how much I had hurt you until I left. I've always loved you but the feeling of being rejected was too much for me to deal with. The fear of someone else making you happy—I didn't want to know what that felt like so I pushed you away." Ryou felt as though he could finally trust his nightmare. The darkness must not be as bad as he thought.

-B-R-

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and what he saw surprised him. For the first time he saw emotion, not just the icy glare that showed pain. He cupped Bakura's face in his hands to make sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. He closed his eyes to keep a mental picture and to escape the overwhelming dizziness Bakura's true feelings caused in him. Smooth lips placed themselves over his and he couldn't help but melt into his Yami's touch. They had shared kisses before but this one felt right. He opened his mouth in order to close the distance between them. He was finally able to enjoy the taste of them man who had conquered his heart. This was the heaven he was looking for and he was not about to let it go.


End file.
